


寄养六十四

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	寄养六十四

六十四  
进入高三，秦俊逸在邻市上大一，高三的学生学校统一安排住校，为了一本率，学校让班主任把学生的手机一律收起来，等到节假日的时候再归还。  
平常学习节奏快，晋冬冬都想不到自己还有个对象，到了晚上回寝室的路上，看别的成双入对的一起回去，才觉着自己身边是少了那么个人。  
秦俊逸也联系不上，他天天就和赖于声说些这有的没的。  
赖于声他哥不让他住校，天天晚上到学校门口接他，他也反抗过，说没有住过校的学生时代好遗憾，他哥不听，就让他遗憾着。他听晋冬冬在那里瞎感慨，说这我也帮不了你，给你手机你和人说去吧。  
手机掏出来摆在面前，晋冬冬才突然想赖于声不住校不用交手机。找准时机在大课间的时候躲到教室后面的储藏室里给秦俊逸去电话，那边很惊讶，刚想开口问他下课了吗晋冬冬一句我想你就给他堵住了。  
秦俊逸：“我也想你，有好好学习吗？”  
“没有，学不下去，想亲亲。”晋冬冬故意撒娇，他把储物室的门关上了，要不然还不敢这么嚣张。  
秦俊逸是在上课途中跑出来接的电话，刚开始看见的虽然是赖于声的电话号码但是他也能一下子就预料到电话那边会是晋冬冬，他隔空亲了一个带响的，旁边路过上厕所的都看了他一眼，然后笑着走过去了。  
“不够，亲多一点。”  
秦俊逸通话时长，晋冬冬该要上课了，说：“周末再亲，我周末回去看你。”  
周末的时候晋冬冬只有半天的假期，几乎什么都来不及做就又要回学校上自习了，他这才感受到高三是真的苦闷，每时每刻脑子里面怀念的都是家里柔软的沙发，可是身边只有永远都做不完的试卷。  
秦俊逸给他带了很多好吃的，甜食为主，曲奇，糖，只要是甜的都带了三四包，那几天为了缓解压力晋冬冬一大包一大包的干，三四天就全都塞进肚子里了，结果胃承受不住，零食吃完的当天晚上他们班主任接到电话，说是寝室里有个叫晋冬冬同学肚子疼得打滚。他班主任连忙给他送到医院里去了，医生说急性肠胃炎，零食当饭吃，不吃坏才怪。  
也算是因祸得福，秦俊逸当天早上得知消息后请了假回来到医院里看他，班主任虽然允许他这两天回家调养，但是在医院里打完吊瓶还是要回去上课。  
秦俊逸陪在他身边陪他打吊瓶，他就坐在人身边傻乐，肚子也不疼了，也不想拉肚子了，感觉自己还能再塞两大包曲奇。  
他自己没吸取任何教训，秦俊逸算是长了点心眼，之后零食都控制着不让他吃很多，吃多了就和人生气，真生气也生不起来，他心里可着晋冬冬疼，最后只能一点点让步，再吃最后一口。  
但是到最后甜食还是没有少吃，秦俊逸隔一个月再回去见人的时候发现晋冬冬脸都圆了些，脸颊上面多了一小团白白圆圆的肉，看起来像是还没有长开的小孩一样，年龄显得更小了。  
他捏捏晋冬冬的脸，问：“你吃甜食吃多了吧？”  
晋冬冬脸被捏得有点疼，他自己也觉得自己长胖了，洗澡的时候脱衣服都觉得小肚子鼓了起来，连忙吸了口气把脸上的肉吸到口腔里，哼哼的问：“是不是不好看了？”  
“好看，可爱，不过甜食少吃些，胃别吃坏了。”  
秦俊逸好心提醒着，结果晋冬冬为爱盲目，想着只要胃好好的就可以吃，晚上的时候和赖于声一人一半分巧克力派，边上晚自习嘴里面边嚼着夹心的巧克力，快活的不像是熬夜熬到十二点写作业的人。  
天气冷了穿着厚重的棉袄看不出来，但实际上晋冬冬从上高三开始起重了七八斤，全都长在小肚子和脸上了。  
十八岁生日那天正好是一个月难得一次的月假，秦俊逸从邻市赶回来陪晋冬冬过生日，那天晋冬冬和秦俊逸俩人中午在商场逛完吃好喝好也不过是下午一点多，晋冬冬这一个多月没见到人心里面都是火，吃饭的时候都在想着怎么和人亲热，在学校里住宿舍不能泄欲，他急得像是被关在笼子里的野兔。  
正好秦俊逸妈妈出差，他拉着人就往对方家里赶。  
中间被秦俊逸拉住去了一趟小区旁边的超市，秦俊逸站在计生用品那里选避孕套和润滑液，他光是看着都觉得脸上冒热气。  
虽然之前都看过对方的身体，但这次真要坦诚相见的时候晋冬冬才明白什么叫悔不当初。  
甜食吃太多了，那多出来的七八斤的“奖励”在小肚子上太明显了，圆圆鼓鼓又软软的手感让晋冬冬用手摸上去觉得有些不可思议，觉得里面可能孕育了一个曲奇饼干。  
他俩是在门口亲热到一半，晋冬冬突然把秦俊逸推开，跑到卫生间里去了。秦俊逸在外面等着以为晋冬冬后悔了，从外面开门进去看情况，门才打开就被晋冬冬把眼睛给捂住了，他问：“怎么了？”  
“吃胖了，完蛋了，肚子上都是肉。”  
秦俊逸把手伸进衣服里面掐了一把腰，却是比之前肉乎了一点，他忍不住笑出了声音。  
晋冬冬被这么一笑就更没底了，连忙把人推得更远，说：“不做了，不做了吧，等我，等我瘦下来咱们再……”  
秦俊逸哪里能等，他从小学就开始等，等到好不容易能把人吃进嘴里了，怎么可能放手？手放到晋冬冬屁股下用力一拖，把对方很容易的扛在了肩上，朝卧室走过去。  
晋冬冬觉得秦俊逸力气大了很多，刚刚被拖起来的屁股还能清晰的感受到那双手的厚实，他伸手捏了捏秦俊逸的肩膀，胳膊上的肌肉鼓鼓的，是天天在学校训练的结果。对比一下自己脸上的肉，他第一次这么恨甜食。  
被甩到床上后秦俊逸两只手开始掀他的衣服下摆，他拽住了认真的与其对视，说：“真的胖了。”  
“嗯。”  
“真的！”  
“我知道。”  
他不肯松手，秦俊逸先松开了，说：“你是在拒绝我吗？直接说没关系的。”  
这回人家送手了，晋冬冬却又不乐意了，早死晚死都一样，他直接把衣服从头上拽了下来，坦诚的张开了胳膊，说：“看嘛！你看看这肉……”说完，自己低下头，揉了揉小肚子，像是一个椰果的果冻一样，他自己揉一揉竟然觉得好玩，傻呵呵的笑着又说：“这是我给曲奇先生怀的孩子。”  
“什么？给谁怀的？”  
“曲奇饼干。里面是个小曲奇。”  
秦俊逸握着晋冬冬的脚踝一下子把人拉到面前，压在身子底下说：“不应该是我的吗？”  
晋冬冬得意的仰着头，说：“你来晚了，下次吧。”  
给秦俊逸逗得又好气又好笑，说：“不胖，正好。”  
只有晋冬冬一个人是光着的，他有点害羞的点点头去给秦俊逸脱衣服，去拉开裤子的拉链的时候才发现那布料底下已经有了温度，他脸更红了。  
秦俊逸把他移到床头，跪在他面前把他压着接吻，两个人小腹靠得极尽，两根被大手拢在一起相互摩擦，陌生的触感让晋冬冬又新奇又兴奋。  
“你现在还有后悔的机会。”秦俊逸挪开嘴唇咬了一口晋冬冬的耳垂，在人耳边轻轻喃了一句，接着顺着下颔线，一路吻到锁骨，下面的手松开，揽着腰让晋冬冬坐在自己腿上。  
晋冬冬享受的嗯了一声，说：“哪里有什么后悔的机会，早就没机会了。”alpha费洛蒙的气味早就把他给笼罩了，他想逃也抵抗不了，主动的把手伸到后面，手指顺着臀缝到达后穴，往里探了探。  
只不过轻微的往里揉弄了一下，里面就开始往外分泌淫*液打湿了指尖，秦俊逸的手也摸到了后面，和晋冬冬的手指碰在一处，哼笑了一声，说：“看来润滑剂是不用了。”  
俩小年轻第一次做那档子事，晋冬冬总是放松不了，润滑剂挤了三分之一，本来软软的屁股因为紧张的原因绷得紧紧的，跟秦俊逸用手的那次完全不同。  
“放松点啊宝贝。”秦俊逸拍了一下晋冬冬的屁股，怀里的人抖了一下，一脸委屈的看着自己，他也不敢再下手了，哄着揉了揉。  
晋冬冬被刺激到了，把手背过去握住秦俊逸的那根就直直的往里面塞，秦俊逸想阻止，却被他用另一只手打开了，直到慢慢放进去半根的时候，他全身控制不住的打斗，被秦俊逸死死的搂进了怀里。  
晋冬冬把腰往下沉了一些，说：“你往里……”  
退出来是不可能的了，晋冬冬穴*内的软肉从进去的那一瞬间就不停的把他往里引着，秦俊逸缓慢但是带着力量的顶了一下，才终于把整根都放了进去。  
晋冬冬嗯嗯的喘了两声，小肚子一下下的起伏着适应后面的异物，额头上浮起了点点的汗珠。  
秦俊逸忍着顶腰的本能，问：“你难受吗？”  
晋冬冬摇摇头，说：“动一动。”  
第一次总是充满着小心翼翼的呵护，秦俊逸只使了半成的力气，慢慢的搂紧晋冬冬往里面挺动，寻找着从别人那里听来的能够让怀里人快活的那一点。  
显然他还不得章法，晋冬冬感觉后面火辣辣的酸胀占据了轻微的快感，只能在秦俊逸使力的时候要紧嘴唇，每次深入的时候总感觉还差一点，总是带着怜惜的动作并不能让他快活，他似乎能感受到敏感点在很急迫的渴求触碰，可总在接触的那一秒就分开了，他有些着急，说：“你往里面，用点力气。”  
“在哪里？”  
“我不知道，在里面……嗯——”  
说那句话的那一秒秦俊逸彻底忍不了了，胯部离开晋冬冬的屁股，隔些距离直直的往里冲进去，晋冬冬被冲击得屁股一缩，险些直接就丢了。  
“找到了？”  
晋冬冬没心思说话，只能胡乱的点点头，本能的翘起屁股，期待着新的一次撞击。  
初尝禁果，晋冬冬混身潮红，两条胳膊紧紧的圈着秦俊逸的脖子上下耸动着，呻-吟卡在喉咙不敢发，这个抚慰前面完全不一样，是另一种掠夺性的快感。  
“曲奇还在里面吗？”  
秦俊逸操到一半，突然冒出来这一句话让晋冬冬反应不过来，他把头扬起来，讨好的吻了一口对方的下巴，问：“什么？”  
使坏的一记深顶，秦俊逸继续说：“里面，你不是怀了曲奇吗？”  
“不怀了不怀了，别那么用力……”  
“我还没进生殖腔呢，曲奇呢？”  
秦俊逸逮着这个话题不放，晋冬冬意乱情迷，哪里顾得上自己肚子里是啥，胡乱的扭扭屁股，说：“你进生殖腔，进去，就是你的，我俩的。”  
这句话说出来的那个人不费力气，但是听的那个人忍得后背都是汗，晋冬冬没到发情期，还是第一次，生殖腔是打不开多少的，即使屋内alpha和omega的费洛蒙早就融在一起，他也不敢轻易的就这么进去。  
他舔了舔晋冬冬的后颈，小心的在上面轻轻咬了一口就放开了，晋冬冬一直在发抖，他想让对方安心一些。现在标记不合适，即使是临时的在上面，别人看了也知道他做了些什么，总会招惹些麻烦，他是极力忍着才控制着自己不下去咬那一口，违背本能的事情比忍耐任何事情都要艰难很多。  
本以为第一次坚持的时间不会很长，结果晋冬冬在怀里抽搐两次了，他停着等了两次，才隐约有了点射-精的欲望，平常他是会比晋冬冬晚一些，但是这次刺激虽然更大，却坚持的更长了些。  
“你出来一次吧……我受不了了……”晋冬冬前端的小兄弟在泄过两次之后就软塌塌的罢了工，后面的冲击实在太大，后穴也高潮了两次，他有些顶不住了。  
“你夹紧一点。”  
晋冬冬欲哭无泪，对这种无理的要求不知道该怎么做，只好闭紧了双腿希望能起些作用，却让在后-穴的敏感点更加的靠近了那条在里面肆意挺动的肉龙的顶端。  
最终在晋冬冬后-穴又一次规律的紧缩中，秦俊逸猛的冲刺，如数泄在了避孕套里面。  
即使是隔着那层橡胶薄膜，晋冬冬还是能感受到那股液体的温度，alpha的射-精量很大，秦俊逸不得不只能在温柔乡里停留一会就匆忙拔出来，害怕储-精囊里的精-液顺着柱身溢出来让晋冬冬意外怀孕。  
一盒四只避孕套，他俩在一下午用得干干净净，到最后两个人相拥着餍足的叹口气，这场疯狂的性-爱才算结束。  
……  
高三下学期进入最后的三轮复习的冲刺，等晋冬冬回过神来的时候已经到了五月份了，四月份秦俊逸十九岁的的时候自己一点表示都没有，后悔的打电话过去支支吾吾的道歉，说自己太忙的时候简直就是渣男本渣，自己过生日的时候所有人宠着，对象过生日的时候却忘得一干二净。  
秦俊逸说是不在意，但是晋冬冬还是能从电话里的口气听出来那种隐隐的失落，恨不能瞬间移过去给人赔罪，但也只能高考完再说。  
高考第一天秦俊逸没有出现，晋冬冬以为他还在回来的路上，第二天的中午还是没有动静，晋冬冬觉得他在赌气。  
最后一门考完走出考场，几乎是考场门一打开他就看见秦俊逸背着光站在门口等他，两个人目光相撞，他不管不顾的朝人怀里扑过去。  
“你在生气吗？”  
“对不起，我太忙所以忘记了，不生气了好不好？”  
“以后你每个生日我都陪你过，阴历阳历，二十岁一百岁，别生气了。”  
“少陪你一个我也不过一个，我们俩都不长那一岁，直到过了才算，行不行？”  
周围都是考生和家长交流谈话，一片混乱，晋冬冬的话却一字不落的钻进耳朵里，此刻他只能听见他一个人的话。  
以后的每一个生日，每一个生日代表的每一年，晋冬冬都带着承诺提前和秦俊逸预定了，可能年纪轻轻的话不会做数，但是以后的事情谁都不能提前预测，也正是因为这样他们才敢信誓旦旦的说出每一句代表美好未来的话，也才敢在之后的重重困境中一起携手度过。  
秦俊逸笑着低头和人对视，问：“你说到做到？”  
“嗯，说到做到。”


End file.
